Gwonam's Gweat Adventuwe; or, Dino Time Enough for Love
' Gwonam's Gweat Adventuwe; or, Dino Time Enough for Love' is a Youtube Poop made by WalrusGuy, that was uploaded on July 22, 2013. This YTP is notable for using techniques such as frame-by-frame edits of the CD-I cutscenes, something which impressed many, many people and several other poopers. Synopsis When the hugely critically panned animated movie Dino Time is not released as promised, Gwonam is only able to view the movie in chunks each time he dies. Hilarity ensues. Plot On December 7th, 2012, Gwonam arrives on his flying carpet to ask King Harkinian one burning question: "Where the Hell is Dino Time?" The King informs him that the movie is gone, so Gwonam immediately turns to suicide and jumps from the castle balcony head-first and breaks his skull open. Link remarks that he has to scrub the floors. Amazingly, Gwonam finds that in a strange afterlife, he gets to watch Dino Time. The movie starts with the CGI Lorax movie reject Ernie running over a lizard on a skateboard with rockets. Gwonam is pleased to be able to watch the film. Ernie remarks that rocket boarding is a seven out of ten (which the original movie considers a joke), and he then runs down several more people on the sidewalk while introducing the viewer (Gwonam) to his hometown of "Iraq." Ernie runs into his obsessive tattle tail sister who is upset to see Ernie doing ... something. Verifying this information or the sister's name would require someone on the YouTube Poop Wiki to actually watch the film, and that's not happening. Anyway, Ernie asks about his sister's menstrual period and then gives her a coin and references a Carly Rae Jepson song. Ernie points out a carving (of Gwonam no less) that dates back to the Cretaceous period when no humans were alive. Ernie, still talking to the audience of only Gwonam, remarks "Mysterious, right? That's where we got the name!" Gwonam hears an infant cry, and surprisingly, it's not because that joke was bad. Gwonam wakes up in a hospital room to see a gray-haired King, an older link with a mustache, and Princess Zelda, who is now the mother of the infant. Gwonam has been in a coma for a month. The King grows impatient and leaves the room to visit Subway for Dinner. Link remarks he's so hungry, he could eat a dinosaur, which reminds Gwonam of his dream. Gwonam asks Link to kill him, but Link's smart sword doesn't hurt friendly people and instead makes them sing "Baby Got Back." Gwonam tells Link off, so that his smart sword will consider him unfriendly. Link assists Gwonam in his suicide and leaves. Back in "the dinosaur world," Ernie is in trouble with his mom who grounds him for three weeks. Ernie thinks about going outside to play while grounded, but reveals he's Not Stu. Gwonam wakes up again, this time as a sort of Frankenstein's abomination. A gargoyle reveals the scientist has turned Gwonam into a recolor of Dragonite from Pokémon. Gwonam asks what science has done, but Gwonam is blown up apparently. Gwonam is back in the "Twilight Zone." Ernie visits his friend's scientist father, but now there's no sound, and Gwonam feels this must be Hell. The annoying sister from earlier shouts something in Japanese, but Gwonam is again interrupted. Gwonam has been revived from a fragment of DNA by the aliens robots from the ending to Artificial Intelligence. Gwonam insists they must let him watch the rest of Dino Time. They eventually agree. Ernie tries to get his sister's cell phone to delete the photo of him drinking a soda after sneaking out. They accidentally spill soda on the time machine (shaped like an egg causing it to work, and due to every millisecond spent in the past drastically effecting the future, YouTube Poop World (or is it the Earth) is turned into a replica of the head of Barry from The B Movie. The ending credits to the movie then play. Gwonam feels the ending "sucked," and decides to go back in time to visit Link and Zelda, apparently having gotten over his suicidal depression. He takes off to Koridai. Sources Cartoons *Gargoyles **"Reawakening" *Super Mario World **"Mama Luigi" *Rugrats **"I'm Not Stu!" Films *Dino Time *A.I.: Artificial Intelligence Music *The Song from M*A*S*H" *"Call Me Maybe" - Carly Rae Jepsen *"Destination" - Overnight Lows *"Baby Got Back" - Sir Mixalot Video Games *Link: The Faces of Evil *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Category:Popular Poops Category:2013 Poops Category:WalrusGuy YouTube Poops